


Let's Make This Last Forever

by ofsgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, LIKE EVER, M/M, but feel free as fuck to correct me on any other errors thank you!!!, i always write angst and usually someone dies but i'm trying, ive never writtten fluff, post 5x10, pre 5x11, sorry if it's shitty as fuck, well not really post more like an au off of 5x10 buuut whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsgallavich/pseuds/ofsgallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that date fic we've all been waiting for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make This Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited I'm writing it straight on AO3 because I want it out as soon as possible for all of you guys. xx I'm sorry if it's shitty please give me feedback!! xx also please feel free to point out my grammar/spelling/whatever errors.
> 
> title from first date by blink 182 bc of course

“Which one should I get?”

 

“Whatever one you want. You never bothered asking me before.”

 

“I haven’t been on a date before, asshole. Which one should I fucking put on?” Mickey fidgets with the hem of a shirt folded in the drawer, carefully avoiding making eye contact with Ian.

 

“You serious? You’ve never been on a date before?”

 

“No and we’re not gonna fucking go on one if you say another fucking word about it. ”

 

“Alright, Jesus,” Ian chuckles, moves over to crowd Mickey, moving one hand to his waist as the other one forces his chin up to look into his eyes. “Wear that blue one I like, the one with the buttons. You know?”

 

~~~

 

They’re standing outside the restaurant. Ian is smiling looking up at the letters. Mickey is smiling too, looking up at the boy he loves. God, he’s so in love with him and it doesn’t scare him anymore. It should be horrifying, he should be terrified as fuck but he takes one look into those green eye, bright and shining again, for the first time in such a long time, and he only feels love. He wants it all to last forever, and he allows himself to think, maybe it just fucking might.

 

“You done standing out here yet? Or are we waiting for them to bring the fucking cows over?”

 

“Yeah, sorry, I just wanted to take this all in, you know?” Ian turns to look at Mickey, smirking as he says, “Mickey fucking Milkovich on a date, wow.”

 

“Shut the fuck up man,” he walks ahead, struggling to fight the smile on his face, and the blush running down his neck as he hears Ian's cocky laugh behind him, “Let’s fucking eat already, I’m starving.”

 

~~~

 

“Alright, where are we sitting?”

 

“By the door.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“I don’t see why we shouldn’t.” He pauses, gives Mickey a challenging smirk, “unless you’re afraid of people seeing us on a date together.”

 

“Nah, man, I just don’t want all these rich asshole staring at us as they walk in all night, but alright if that’s what you want.” he turns to make his way towards the table, but Ian grabs his arm, turns him around instead.

 

“Let’s sit in the back.” He pauses, bends down to whisper teasingly into Mickey’s ear, “Maybe I’ll give you a handjob while you eat your steak.”

 

~~~

 

They haven’t said anything since they sat down, been reveling in the giddy feeling of finally just being there together. Neither had ever felt more free before. They’re both looking around, taking in the atmosphere of the restaurant, but really just trying to be subtle as they sneak glances as each other, both laughing as they catch the other looking.

 

“I’ve never been here before, you know.”

 

“Yeah? I’ve only been here twice. Once with Fiona and once when I was seven with Frank and Monica.”

 

“Seriously?” Mickey raises his eyebrows at Ian, “They’d actually bring you guys here? Isn’t that like against the rules of bad parenting or some shit?”

 

“Not all of us, it was just me. Monica was going through one of her” He pauses, looks down as he fiddles with his cutlery. He clears his throat, says “manic phases” like it burns just to say the words and continues “She brought me here after one of my little league games with the money she stole from one of the moms there. She said it was to celebrate but we didn’t even fucking win.”

 

“Team sucked that bad then, huh?”

 

“Nah,” He looks over at Mickey then, a teasing glint in his eyes, as the waiter approaches “game got cut short cause some punk ass kid decided to piss on first base.”

 

Mickey chuckles, mutters “fucking punk ass kids” under his breath as the waiter sets their dishes down accordingly, instructing them to enjoy their meals and let him know if they’ll be needing anything else.

 

“I remember that day,” Mickey stuffs a bite of his steak into his mouth and continues “Mandy and I spent that night at my aunts house. My dad was fucking pissed cause my mom lost their drug money” he looks over at Ian gives him a sarcastic smiles and adds “I can thank Monica for that, now by the way, fucking asshole, first and last time my mom went to one of those games” Ian laughs, is about to say something, probably about how it was Mickey’s last game too, when Mickey cuts him off, finishing his story “they were both seething. Fucking yelling, throwing shit at each other, you know,” Ian nods, everyone in that neighborhood fuckings knows, “I get home and Mandy’s hiding under the fucking table, didn’t have time to make it into her room before. So I grabbed my backpack stuffed a bunch of shit in there grabbed her and ran out. I swear man, we were gonna fucking take off, just fucking ditch that shit, you know, never come back.”

 

“What made you go to your aunt’s house then?”

 

“We didn’t have any money for the fucking train.” he chuckles a bit miserably, really, “and we were fucking hungry.”

 

Ian reaches for his hand, squeezes it as he says “Imagine if you had left, though” he lets his hand go to pick up his fork again, snorts as he says “you’d be like, a street artist in New York or something.”

 

“Pretty sure I’d be fucking dead in New York actually, me and Mandy both.”

 

“Pretty sure Mandy wouldn’t have sent you and your brothers after me.” He gives Mickey a knowing look, smiles as he steals a fry off of Mickeys plate.

 

“Pretty sure I wouldn’t have fucked my sister’s boyfriend.” He smiles up at Ian teasingly, before frowning down at his half finished dish, “Pretty sure you wouldn’t have gone fucking bat shit crazy.”

 

“Pretty sure I would have.” Ian says reassuringly, smiling slightly at Mickey as the boy glances up at him. “It would have happened anyway. Genetics and all that.” Mickey stays quiet at that, just nods slightly, eyes locked on his food once again.

 

“Do you miss her?”

 

“Why the fuck would I?” he says, looking away from his food, up at Ian, “She wanted to leave, I’m not gonna sit and fucking cry over her.”

 

“Liar.” Mickey rolls his eyes at that. “You’re worried about her aren’t you?” Mickey fidgets in his seat, avoids making eye contact again as Ian keeps talking, keeps staring into his eyes, “I mean I know I am and I haven’t been through half the shit that you've been through with her, I know you care about her. You wouldn’t have done half the shit I know you’ve done for her if you didn’t care.”

 

“She’s my fucking sister, man, of course I care. But if she wants to move away with some abusive fuck, what can I fucking do? It’s not like I can just fucking drag her ass back here. She wouldn’t stay anyway, she got the fuck out of here, it’s what she wanted and I’m not gonna drag her back into this fucking shit storm.”

 

Ian hums. He knows Mickey texts her every once in a while to make sure she’s, well, alive. He knows Mickey tried, really tried, to stop her from leaving. He knows Mickey will never admit to the things he’s done for her, or for anyone, really. He knows that’s the type of person Mickey is, he’ll fight as hard as he has to, to keep his loved ones safe from harm and admit to nothing of the sort. He knows it absolutely destroys Mickey to know that he can’t protect Ian from his diagnosis so he’s doing everything he can to protect Ian from himself. Ian knows Mickey loves him. He’s proven that to him time and time again. He had proven to Ian that he loves him long before Mickey had even admitted it to himself. Ian knows that now, for certain. He understands now, that everything Mickey did, from beating up Ned at the bar, to their first kiss, even his wedding, it was all to keep Ian safe from his father. But of course, whenever they overcome one obstacle, another one immediately gets in their way. Ian knows though, that after all they’ve been through, if anyone can make it in their shitty fucking world, it’s them. Ian knows he loves Mickey, he knows Mickey loves him, and he knows that’s all he needs, that’s all that matters.

 

“I heard your voicemail.” he blurts out, surprising even himself. Mickey’s fork pauses halfway to his mouth. Ian sees a flash of panic on his face for a split second before it’s concealed. Mickey’s face a mask of cool, calm, and collected, the fork finishing it’s trip.

 

“Which one?” he tries for nonchalance but Ian can tell he’s nervous, his eyes darting from his food to the empty table beside them, to Ian’s eyes, then down to his food again.

 

“The one you sent me when I left with Yev.”

 

“Oh” he takes a long drink of his beer.

 

“Did you mean it?”

 

“Well yeah, I mean, it’s not like, fucking breaking news or anything, right?” he looks into Ian's eyes then, staring, searching for something in them, and Ian sees it all. The sincerity behind his words, the fear that Ian doesn’t feel the same way and that’s almost laughable to Ian. He’s been in love with this boy, completely smitten with him, since he was fifteen, and for Mickey to not know that, is unacceptable.

 

“I do too, you know.”

 

“Yeah?” Mickey’s eyebrows shoot up, he’s smiling almost disbelievingly, when Ian replies.

 

“Yeah, since I was like fifteen or something.”

 

“You didn’t think I was some dirty fucking thug or something?”

 

“Yeah, I did, but I also didn’t care.” They both laugh, more out of relief that it’s out in the open than at anything else really. They’re in love, so, so in love, and that’s all that matters.

 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here,” Ian shoots him a dirty smirk, “I owe you a handjob.”

 

“You better give me more than just a fucking handjob, firecrotch” he shoots him a threatening glare, before smiling as he looks around for the waiter.

 

“You haven’t called me that in years, I thought you’d forgotten that one” Mickey shrugs while reaching into his pocket as the waiter makes his way to their table.

 

“Check please.”

 

“Here you go, you two have a good night.”

 

“Don’t pay.” Ian mutters once the waiter is out of hearing range.

 

Mickey smiles, pockets his cash. “You sure this isn’t against dating protocol or anything?”

 

“Southside protocol.”

 

~~~

 

They’re standing outside the Gallagher house bent over, gasping for air after having to run home, when he pulls the other boy in by the waist and says it, officially.

 

“I fucking love you.”

 

“I fucking love you too” Ian smirks, “and I love fucking you too.”

 

“God, no, Ian c’m-” Ian crashes his lips against Mickey, and it’s not a perfect kiss, but it’s their best kiss by far. They’re both smiling and there’s too much teeth and not enough tongue but they’re in love. God they’re so in love, and really, that’s all that matters.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay well here it is I've officially been working on this for about five hours straight for you guys and I'm exhausted, like I said, I'm used to writing angst and I almost made the ending of this angsty on accident but I refrained from making it all a dream of mickey's from that night when he has to go to sleep in the Gallagher home all alone in Ian's bed bc as much as he hates being there without Ian, he hates being alone more and his house is empty as fuck and just a huge reminder that everyone he loves is gone and okay shit it's 4 a.m. I need to sleep sorry about almost writing a whole alternate ending in the end note, please leave honest feedback! xx


End file.
